character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite (Canon, SEGA)/Earthyboy
Summary Infinite is a jackal who wielded the Phantom Ruby for ultimate power. He was originally one of the top mercenaries leading his squad until he and his squad encountered Dr. Ivo Robotnik's badniks and Infinite got a dosage of the Phantom Ruby's power. Upon noticing it, Infinite decided to join the Doctor along with his squad as he was hired as mercenary. He was eventually sent in by Robotnik to take down Shadow who infiltrated Robotnik's facility. Infinite ended up losing to Shadow and swore that he wasn't weak. After that, he had the Phantom Ruby (Now perfected) implanted in his chest. He was now reborn and gave Robotnik the ability to start a war and finally defeat Sonic once and for all. Infinite's main ability is to use the power of the Phantom Ruby to distort and create virtual realities and possibly entire dimensions. Infinite, the ultimate mercenary with ultimate power. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C,' 2-A',' High 2-A' Name: Infinite, Nicknamed: "The Masked Clown" Origin: Sonic Forces | Uknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Jackal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed, Agility, Strength, Durability (Has movement and strength that goes beyond normal human limitations) Perception Manipulation (Takes control of his opponent's visual depth perception, allowing the Phantom Ruby to feed false information into there brain) Mental Hallucinations (Induced hallucinations into Shadow's mind confusing him) Void Manipulation and Battle Field Removal (Can control or summon Null Space at will) Size Manipulation (Has been shown to be able to increase his size) Gravity Manipulation (When this ability is activated, it causes his opponent to levitate into the air seemingly by manipulating gravity leaving them to his mercy) Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his overall abilities) Cloning '(Can create multiple clones of anybody who he has knowledge of or recognizes. 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Should scale above Phantom King who fought a Classic Super Sonic. Wields the power of the Phantom Ruby which is above the Master Emerald. Scales to Sonic before he got stronger) Multiverse level+ (Can create an infinite amount of himself via Phantom Ruby, which would warrant this rating) High Multiverse level+ (Is stated to be the strongest enemy, which places him above Solaris who's stated numerous times to be a Super-dimensional, which translates to the term 超次元 or chō jigen, which means "beyond higher dimensions." Speed: Inaccessible, Immeasurable (Managed to keep up with Sonic who accelerated through time with his speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal, High Multiversal+ Durability: '''At least Low Multiverse level (Can withstand hits from Sonic) High Multiverse level+ (Scales to his durability. '''Stamina: Very High, Can fight for prolonged periods of time. Range: Standard Melee | Interplanetary, when he summons a sun which could turn the world into ashes. Intelligence: Above Average: '''Is able to lead an entire squad and is capable of making strategic attacks against characters like Sonic and the Avatar, and fought Sonic who knows martial arts. '''Weaknesses: '''Can be overconfident and edgy, and is arrogant sometimes and usually underestimates his opponents thinking they're just weak. Gallery Infinite (Sonic) Icon PF.png Infinite (Sonic Forces).png Infinite (Sonic Forces) Artwork.png Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 2